Ice Wine Incident
by Lunaptra Amunala
Summary: The feast was going just fine, everyone celebrating the return of successful demigods... all until someone slipped ice wine into everyone's drinks. Jeyna One-Shot, Octeyna One-Sided.


_**Yep. Boredom strikes again. Even though this says M, it's only for a small part of... what, two paragraphs? I always wondered why Reyna and Jason were wary of Octavian, and this happened.  
**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, all property of Rick Riordan.**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Tonight, we celebrate the successful return of demigods from their quests, and so I have to wear a dress. I haven't worn one for probably years now. The only one that _hadn't _been torn was almost too small for me. It barely reached my knees and hugged my body very snugly. It is definitely going to be hard to get around tonight. I clipped my hair up and added the last thing of protocol: the Roman cape. Using a golden clasp, I attached it on one shoulder and let it hang over, my dagger sheath helping to hold it at my waist. I took a deep breath and left to the Dining Hall.

* * *

Jason and I were seated with our table of friends as the kitchen _lares_ started passing out food. One of them placed an unusually clear drink in front of me. It wasn't water. It was thicker and a little more crystalline. I took a small sip and quickly decided to put it down.. Too sweet. Dakota clearly finished his and appeared happier than usual.

"You gonna drink that?" he asked me, pointing to the chalice.

I shook my head and the Son of Bacchus immediately chugged it down. Jason eyed his drink suspiciously before deciding to also give it to Dakota.

So through the night, we all had a great time. Bobby, Gwen, and Dakota were all just glowing (not literally) and full of laughter. Maybe the drinks were spiked... I'd have to look into that. But then Octavian walked by. He tapped me on the shoulder, meaning he wanted a meeting with me. I rolled my eyes and got up. The last time I met with him, it didn't go all too well.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jason asked.

"I'll be _fine_."

* * *

Our normal meeting place was at Jupiter's temple, and so it was there. I leaned on my back against the far wall.

"So what is it now Octavian? There's a party going on and I would much rather be there.

He looked at me momentarily before advancing towards me. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

At that, my body tensed. I straightened my back and took a step forward, but all of the sudden there was a knife at my throat. How was that even possible? I always notice these kind of things. I tried to reach for mine, but he only pressed the flat of the blade harder.

"Octavian, whatever you're thinking, you are going to regret it," I warned, trying to keep a straight face when my heart was beating a thousand times a second.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Reyna."

He removed the clasp that held my cape in place, leaving just me in my dress. Octavian held my face tightly with his left hand. I couldn't pull away... And then his lips were on mine. They were cold and unusually sweet. That's when everything clicked in. The weird drinks, Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, the fact that I hadn't noticed Octavian's knife... Someone slipped ice wine into camp. But that doesn't help me now at all, when facing a drunk Octavian.

His hand fell along my side and firmly held my waist. He pressed his body against mine to the wall. His grip became tighter. No, this can't be happening. I let out a sharp gasp from the sudden pain. I could feel blood starting to trickle from where his fingers dug through the fabric and into my flesh. He completely misinterpreted it and only pressed harder.

Octavian pulled away at last, barely centimeters away from me, a wicked grin on his face. That's where he made a mistake. The pressure of the knife lessened and I took the chance before things got worse. Immediately, I clenched my right hand and socked him in the jaw, pulling free from his grip. I felt a tear and saw a small piece of fabric torn away. There goes my last dress.

He came at me again, but this time I was ready. I crouched a little, at fighting stance. When he came close enough, I drew my dagger and left a long gash in his arm, all in one swift motion. As he gripped his arm in pain, I swung my leg out and got him behind the knee, forcing him to buckle.

"Octavian, you are drunk. Go back to your lodgings now,_ or else_."

It took him a while to get back up, but when he did, he staggered out. I just stood there, shocked at what had just happened.

I let my hair fall loose, the clip clattering against the floor, and leaned against my left arm. I clutched my waist, feeling a steady flow of blood now, yet I didn't do anything to stop the bleeding. I just stayed there, staring into nothing. I was shaking.

I never wanted to feel that way again. Helpless. I remember how vulnerable I was in Krios's throne room. And I remember the feeling back when I was on Blackbeard's ship. The crew mates had always tried something similar, but Hylla was always there to fend them off. But this... If Octavian hadn't loosened his grip on the knife, or if I hadn't found the opportunity to strike. This was a different feeling. For the first time in my life, I felt... violated.

I barely heard someone call out my name. The blood loss was starting to make me dizzy. Then I saw Jason come in.

"What happened? I saw Octavian limping away and-" he paused, taking in the scene. "Oh gods. Reyna." He caught me just as I was about to collapse to the ground. He kneeled and held me there in his arms. I was still shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Octavian... I came and he just... He almost touched me. He didn't, but almost." And then I started crying. I just lost it, completely lost it.

I felt him clench his jaw, and he ran his hand over my head and through my hair. After I stopped crying, we got up.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go clean up that wound." He helped me walk to his room. "Wanna stay with me for the night?" he asked softly. I could only nod.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Outside, Jason was holding my emergency kit, meaning he had went to my room and back.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed it.

I stripped off the dress and put on a pair of pants and a shirt, but the shirt was tight. Note to self: update items more often. I poked my head out.

"Mind if I borrow a shirt?" I asked.

"No problem." He got one and placed it just outside the door.

I reached for it and put it on. The faded blue shirt was a little too big, but it was fine. As soon as I walked out, I found him in a grey shirt and shorts. He held a first aid kit in his hands. Without him having to ask, I lifted my shirt up just enough for him to see the puncture wounds. He silently cleaned it, applied some ointment, and wrapped gauze around my waist.

"How's that?" he asked when he finished.

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much, for everything tonight."

On his bed, his arm was around my shoulders, my head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

"Not really."

"I just don't get why we have to keep him here at camp. He's already caused more harm than good."

"Don't you think we all wish that? Until Lupa finds another augur, we're stuck with him." We both sighed at the same time.

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Of all the people in the world, other than Hylla, I just felt safe around him.

"My Saving Grace," I murmured.

"My Queen." I smiled.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too Reyna." He kissed me gently on the forehead. Within minutes, sleep overcame me and the world just faded, all except for Jason.


End file.
